Nikolai Potter (Earth-OG69)
Nikolai Jacob Sushkov was raised by his biological mother alone, one whom Nikolai had a very rocky relationship with. After the years of "abuse" he eventually ran away, stumbling across the Third Street Saints at one point in his life. After becoming a member of the Saints, he made a name for himself and threw many parties, though he eventually became responsible for their downfall. A year later he would help a man named Ignacio found The Community. Throughout the years, Nikolai would play a role in many of the events that transpired throughout its history, even becoming CEO of The Community Corporation at one point. He even changed his name to Nikolai Potter. Biography The Retard Who Lived To be updated The Third Street Saints To be updated Ass Squad To be updated The Fight Against Da Institute To be updated The Community's Civil War To be updated Nikolai's "Redemption" After the events of the civil war, Nikolai came to the decision that his days as Mr. Retardio would come to an end. Deciding he would go to rehab, Nik attempted to change his old ways. While it was not completely successful at first, Nikolai gained a monthly prescription of Mentats to keep his retardation at bay. With the months that passed, Nik spent a year at Hogwarts, learning the art of magic and potions. There he would meet the love of his life: Clarissa Petit. The two immediately bonded, eventually becoming lovers after the Battle of Hogwarts. Due to his accomplishments, Nikolai managed to reinforce Igna's decision that Nikolai was next in line to become The Community's new leader. The War Against Dalakis To be updated Dark Worlds Collide To be updated The Christmas Party "I won't let you speak! You're a woman! You're only existing to serve men!" ''-A high Nikolai to Amy at the Christmas Party'' On the morning of December 25th, 2026 after forgetting to take his daily dose of Mentats, Nikolai had already stolen everyone's Christmas in secret, though his secret would be discovered once a Community would indirectly call the culprit a retard, only for Nikolai to fall for the bait and respond saying he's not a retard anymore. Whilst facing confrontation, Nik would notice that he forgot to steal Amy's present and immediately act on the impulse, snatching it out of her hand. In his defense, he claimed that not only was his name misspelled on the boxes, it was also his birthday. This triggered a chase where Nikolai ran to the nearest elevator, taking it to the rooftop in hopes of escaping on a helicopter. To his surprise, the helipad was empty upon his arrival. What surprised him further was the fact that Amy managed to catch up to him using the stairs. After a brief struggle between the two, the present fell off the tower and onto the streets below. That night Nikolai hosted a huge Christmas party, going as far as to invite various celebrities such as Daniel Radcliffe. After smoking a bong with Chief Keef and the GBE, Nikolai got high and proceeded to approach Amy Harper, calling her a thot and encouraged that Misha harassed her further. Amy in response punched Nikolai across the face and grabbed him by his collar, starting up a huge scene where she proceeded to rant as to why she hated him. Shortly after Amy left, leaving Nikolai on the floor coughing up smoke. Since then, Nik never spoke of her. A Lost Hope To be updated Personality To be updated Powers and Abilities To be updated Trivia * Nikolai once mistook Dark Omar for a copycat named John. * Nikolai was a very aesthetic man before letting his leadership position get to his head. * Nikolai once lost a fight to Tyson Fury on live television.